Maître des Dragons
by Rider01
Summary: Voila ma 2e fic.  ce sera un multi-cross over
1. Chapter 1

Il y a bien longtemps dans un monde très éloignés, où le ciel et la terre vivait en parfait harmonie, existait le peuple des dragons, le peuple le plus puissant dans tout l'univers et a leur têtes se trouvait un jeune homme beau comme un dieux et une jeune femme belle comme une déesse.

Le jeune homme avait des cheveux blonds en pique lui arrivant presque aux niveaux des épaules des yeux bleus comme un ciel sans nuage, des muscles impressionnantes et mesurait environs 1m73 il avait un physique qui ferait tomber dans les pommes toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait.

La jeune femme avait des cheveux d'un bleu nuit et des yeux blancs comme la lune, elle avait des muscles mais pas trop juste ce qu'il fallait.

Elle mesurait environ 1m65 et avait un physique qui rendrait laide tout les autres filles se trouvant près d'elle.

Ils ont tout les deux une marque de naissance en forme de dragon de couleur rouge sur leur main droite, symbole de leur appartenance aux clans des dragons mais aussi de leur statuts de maitre des dragons, les deux êtres les plus puissants de tout l'univers, même chez les dragons ils attirent du respects. Leur puissance est telle que seulement avec 1 % de leur force il pourrait réduire une planète a néant et avec 10 %, tout un univers.

C'est pourquoi ils portent des milliers de sceaux invisible sur tout leur corps bloquant environs 99,999...9 % de leur puissance.

Ils étaient puissant mais ils n'étaient pas admiré pour ça mais plutôt pour leurs grandes intelligences.

Ils étaient tout les deux immortel avec un corps d'une personne de dix-huit ans.

L'homme était gentil, calme, un peu timide, il aimait construire beaucoup de chose allant d'une machine a faire a manger a des armes de combat super développer pour éviter d'utiliser leur pouvoir.

la femme était plutôt espiègle, gentil, toujours souriant et comme son partenaire aimait beaucoup construire des choses.

Ils étaient tout les deux très amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils détestaient se battre mais quand leur peuple précieux est en danger, ils se battent comme des démons et arrivent toujours a leur fin. On les surnommait avec beaucoup de titre tel que les destructeurs, la lumière dans les ténèbres, les dieux venus des enfers, mais on les connais surtout comme les **Maîtres des Dragons**, maitre de tout l'univers. L'homme était connus sous le prénom de Naruto et la femme Hinata, deux noms qui mettait la peur même au dieux des enfers.

Ils portaient trois bagues sur leurs doigts, une qui a été donnée l'un a l'autre, ils ne l'enlevèrent jamais, c'est le symbole leur amour.

La seconde est une bague leur permettant de changer d'apparence et la dernière la plus spécial des trois leurs permettent de libérer 1 % de leur pouvoir.

On ne savait pas leurs noms de famille ni d'où ils venaient réellement mais on savait qu'ils avaient été élevés par des dragons, qui sont des créatures assez mystérieux, ils aidaient tout les autres peuples en envoyant un des leurs sous la forme des êtres qu'ils voulaient sauver et arrêtaient tout les conflits et problèmes qui pouvaient engendrer la fin de l'univers, mais dans les cas les plus extrêmes ils les envoyaient, ces deux héros qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux e n'échouaient jamais allant même jusqu'à détruire la planète lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une cause perdu.

Seule deux personnes dans l'univers les avait obligés a utilisé le pouvoir du maitre des dragons et même là, ils ne se battaient pas sérieusement.

Mais ce que qu'ils ne savaient pas à ce moment la est que l'un de leur plus grand ennemi risquait d'apparaître a leur plus prochain mission.

C'est la que commence mon histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans un village très connus dans la nation shinobi un homme surplombait la montagne des hokages.

Debout sur la tête du premier Hokage le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze l'homme connu pour être le plus fort des Hokages mais aussi le plus jeune à le devenir. Il regarda le tout puissant démon qui venait tout juste d'être libéré de l'emprise de cet Uchiha que l'on croyait depuis for longtemps. Cet homme connu comme Madara Uchiwa l'un des fondateur du village de Konoha et était connu aussi pour posséder le mangekyou shaingan parfait depuis qu'il a pris les yeux de son frère mais tout le monde le croyait mort depuis son combat contre Hashirama Senju connu plus tard comme Shodaime Hokage dans le vallé de la fin où il perdit.

Minato soupira et disparut dans un éclair jaune quelque seconde plus tard le Kyuubi disparu aussi.

Ils réapparurent tout les deux près de l'endroit ou son fils et sa femme se trouvait. Kushina était allongé sur le sol tout près de son fils. Normalement elle aurait du mourir lorsque le kyubi a été retiré mais grâce a sa volonté et la capacité de son chakra elle a réussit à survivre. Alerté par le bruit d'un combat elle essaya de se redresser pour voir la lutte.

Elle réussit avec beaucoup d'effort a se mettre assis, elle remarqua que son mari que se battait contre le démon renard. Elle soupira, elle savait qu'elle ne lui reste plus longtemps a vivre mais autant mourir en emportant e démon avec elle. Réunissant ses dernières forces elle accumula ses dernière réserves de son chakra spécial et fit sortir des chaines de son corps et attaqua Kyuubi, l'enchainant et lui faisant mordre la poussière, Kushina toussa bruyamment par la quantité de force qu'elle a du déployer du sang coulait de sa bouche.

Minato regarda la forme enchainé de Kyuubi, puis il courut en direction de sa femme qui rompait en direction de leur enfant.

Ce qui était étrange était le fait le fait que le jeune Namikaze ne bougeait pas c'est comme il méditait ne faisant pas du tout attention au bruit. Mais en vérité il savait que ces parents ne pourraient pas vaincre le démon c'est pourquoi il se concentrait pour réunir assez d'énergie naturel pour envoyer ce démon en enfer.

Mais il va comprendre que tout ne se passe jamais comme on le prévoit et certains erreur peut avoir des conséquences plutôt désastreuse.

Minato s'approcha de sa femme qui bordait maintenant Naruto dans ses mains, elle avait l'air très affaiblit et respirait péniblement.

-''Minato prend bien soin soin de Naruto'' lui dit-elle toujours en regardant son fils, ''il me reste assez de chakra pour en finir avec Kyuubi mais mon seul regret c'est que je ne puisse pas le voir grandir le voir dire son premier, le consoler quand il sera triste, faire ces débuts en tant que ninja, le regarder aller a son premier rendez vous...''

Kushina se perdait dans son récit alors que Minato, pendant ce temps, restait là, sans bougé regardant son fils comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait il poussa un soupir.

-''Kushina je vais sceller une parti du chakra yin de Kyuubi en Naruto'' lâcha t-il.

Et la, c'était comme si une bombe avait été lancé. Kushina et Naruto regarda Minato surprit par ce qu'il a dit faisant ainsi perdre la concentration a Naruto.

-''Mais...'' commença Kushina.

-'' Après je vais sceller le reste en moi'' continua t-il sous les yeux ébahit de Naruto et de Kushina.'' Je sais que mon fils pourra contrôler Kyuubi et qu'il sera plus fort car l'ennemi qui l'a libérer Kyuubi est toujours vivant, je sais que mon fils me surpassera et qu'il vaincra tout ces ennemis''.

Il reprit son souffle et continua ''Jiraya m'a parlé d'un enfant qui ramènera dans la paix le monde, je suis sur que c'est Naruto''. Enfin Minato regarda dans les yeux de sa femme puis esquissa un sourire et dit '' Tu peux me trouver égoïste mais je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'est pas, en plus Naruto aura son parrain et sa marraine qui veilleront sur lui''.

Kushina sourit au dernier mot que son mari viens de dire.

Pendant ce laps de temps de discussion entre ces parents naruto essaya d'attirer leur attention mais en vain.

Quelque minute plus tard Minato prit Naruto dans ces bras puis appela le Shinigami grâce au _Shiki Fūjin_ et scella la partie yin du kyuubi en lui puis après avoir préparer le rituel scella la partie yang, ainsi qu'une partie de son chakra et celle de sa femme en Naruto avec le _Hakke no Fūin Shiki _puis utilisa le _Shishō Fūin_ pour permettre le chakra yang de kyuubi a se mélangé avec le chakra de Naruto.

Pendant que Minato travaillait sur le sceau Kushina se battait pour garder kyuubi sous contrôle, quelque mètre de là, Sarutobi Hiruzen ancien Hokage de Konoha connu sous le nom du professeur mais aussi par le fait d'avoir eu comme élève les trois ninjas légendaires arriva sur les lieux mais il fut bloquer par une barrière créée par l'apparition du Shinigami.

-''_Alors Minato a invoquer le Shinigami_'' pensa-t-il tristement '' _ce rituel, je vois il veut sceller le kyuubi dans son fils nouveau née le transformant ainsi en jinchūriki pour protéger le village, comment on a pu en arriver la_ '' se dit-il a lui même ''_c'est toujours triste de voir une famille se déchirer_''.

Minato termina quelque second plus tard et posa donc le dernier sceau sur le ventre de Naruto.

Mais quelque chose d'imprévus se passa pendant le scellement. Une lumière d'or aveuglante s'échappa de Naruto qui était dans la douleur pur, a ce moment là Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze n'existait plus ne laissant que Uzumaki Naruto.

Mais comme c'était la première fois que Minato utilisait cette technique, il crut que c'était un des effets secondaire, il ne pouvait pas réaliser a ce moment là qu'il avait tort et que son erreur risque de retarder légèrement la destiné de son fils.

Après Kyuubi scellé, Kushina relâcha sa technique et s'approcha de sa famille. Elle vit Naruto dormir paisiblement.

-''il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps as-tu des dernière volonté a donné a notre fils'' dit Minato en enlaçant Kushina et l'embrassant.

-'' Naruto, prend bien soins de toi, mange sainement,ne couche pas trop tard, écoute bien tes professeurs a l'académie, devient un homme fort et surtout évite les trois vices des shinobis, les femmes, l'alcool, e l'argent;... Désolé Minato j'ai presque prit tout notre temps'' dit Kushina souriant en regardant son fils.

-'' Naruto c'est ton père écoute ta mère qui bavarde et méfie de ton parrain'' dit-il le sourire au lèvre,

'' Hiruzen'' appela Minato tout en étant de plus en plus essoufflé, l'ancien Hokage se rapprocha de Minato et écouta les derniers commande de l'hokage

'' Je veux que mon fils soit considérer comme le héros qu'il est et qu'il soit confier a son parrain et marraine'' dit-il.

-''Prend bien soin de lui'' demanda Kushina en lui remettant Naruto.

-'' Je vous le promet'' dit Hiruzen les larmes au yeux et berçant Naruto dans ces bras.

Deux mois et demi plus tard le 27 décembre plus précisément le village de Konoha était en plein reconstruction, Hiruzen Sarutobi reprit la position de Hokage malgré son vieil age.

Dans un des clans le plus respecté de Konoha, un heureuse événement se passa, la naissance de l'héritière Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga mais a naissance la même lumière doré quitta le corps de l'héritière mais personne dans le clan ne faisant attention a ce détail sauf la mère d' Hinata arrogant comme ils étaient.

C'est ainsi que nos deux héros vient dans un monde de guerre et de sang ou la haine, le combat et les tragédies se succèdent.


	3. Chapter 3

Douze année ont passé a Konoha depuis que l'attaque du Kyuubi, douze année de cauchemar pour nos deux semi héros pendant ils ont du engendrer beaucoup d'ennuis.

Naruto fut haï par les villageois a cause du fait quil contenait Kyuubi et plusieurs tentative d'assassinat a la fois par les civils mais aussi par des ninjas ont même été orchestré contre lui. Même si le Hokage Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, qui reprit le d'hokage poste après la mort de Minato essayait de l'en empêcher. Pour protéger Naruto, Hiruzen fit adopter plusieurs loi comme de ne pas divulguer le fait que Naruto possédait Kyuubi en lui a la nouvelle génération, qui était passible de mort où le fait qu'ils doivent le considérer comme un héros mais très peu l'ont appliqué. Plusieurs clan ont essayer de l'adopter comme le clan Aburame, ou le clan Nara mais qui a été toujours refuser par le conseil des civils et certain clan comme les Hyugas ou les Uchiwas, le conseil avait gagner beaucoup de pouvoir après l'attaque de Kyuubi réduisant ainsi le pouvoir de l'hokage en adoptant certain lois, après le massacre des Uchiwas orchestré par Uchiwa Itachi ,a cause du fait que les Uchiwas préparait une attaque envers Konoha pour montrer leur supériorités, mais seul Hiruzen ces deux coéquipiers Koharu et Homura ainsi que Danzo le savaient, ne laissant ainsi que son jeune frère Sasuke comme dernier Uchiwa en vie a Konoha. Le conseil acceptait tout ces caprices, au fil des années il devenus un enfant froid, arrogant, que tout devait lui être du puisqu'il est un Uchiwa, un élite et voulait tuer son frère pour avoir massacré leur clan et pour ça il était prête a tout même a vendre son âme au diable.

Naruto vécut une vie de misère, abandonné par son parrain et sa marraine Jiraya et Tsunade qu'il n'a jamais rencontré d'ailleurs par le fait qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha même si Sandaime les avait supplié de prendre soin de Naruto, mais aucuns des deux n'avaient écouté, profondément ensevelis dans leur deuil respectif. Il voulait l'adopter et s'occuper bien de lui mais le conseil lui refusa, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était le fils du Yondaime car le Yondaime avait beaucoup d'ennemis.

Heureusement pour Naruto, une petite lumière lui avait permis de ne pas tomber dans l'obscurité, elle se nommait Hinata Hyuuga. Ils se sont rencontré lorsqu'ils avaient tout les deux trois ans,

_flash-back_.

Une jeune fille de trois marchait avec sa mère en direction du parc du village de Konoha.

-''Maman ou allons nous ?'' demanda t-elle, c'était la première fois qu'il quittait les bâtiments du clan Hyuuga.

-''C'est parce que malsain de rester toujours enfermé Hinata, en plus tu as besoin d'avoir des contacts avec d'autre personne de ton age et peut-être même que tu te fera un ami'' lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-'' T..tu crois ?'' Demanda, t-elle avec un légère bégaiement.

-''J'en suis certain.''

Dix minutes plus tard elles arrivèrent au parc, la mère d'Hinata alla s'assoir sur un banc où d'autre femme se trouvait puis entama une conversation toujours en surveillant sa fille du coin de l'œil.

Pendant ce temps Hinata marchait vers un garçon isolé des autres enfants. Il avait des cheveux blonds des yeux bleus et un regard triste dirigé vers le sol sur son visage .

-''Euh..pourquoi est tu tout seul ?'' demanda t-elle timidement. Naruto leva les yeux, voyant une très mignonne jeune fille ayant des cheveux bleus nuit.

-'' les autres ne veulent pas jouer avec moi et je n'ai pas d'amis '' dit-il tristement en regardant le sol.

Hinata se sentit triste d'entendre cela de la part du garçon, lorsqu'ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais c'est comme si ils étaient attiré l'un par l'autre, ils avaient une envie folle de connaître tout sur la vie de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant environs trente seconde puis remarquant qu'ils se regardaient, ils détournèrent leurs visages cachant ainsi leur rougeur.

-'' désolé'' dirent-ils en même temps.

-'' Veut tu jouer avec moi'' demanda naruto avec plein d'espoir dans les yeux. Hinata hocha la tête.

Naruto donna un sourire vrai a Hinata, pas un faux qu'il utilisait la plupart du temps mais un vrai qui était très rare.

Naruto prit la main d' Hinata et l'amena jouer a d'hiver jeu sous le regard amusé de la mère d' Hinata qui arborait un sourire sur son visage.

_Fin flash-back_.

Depuis ce jour là, ils sont devenus presque inséparable, la mère d' Hinata l'amena au parc presque chaque où les deux passaient leur temps a s'amuser ou discuter sur leur vie.

Après la naissance de la sœur d' Hinata, Hanabi puis la mort de leur mère, le père d' Hinata Hiashi Hyuuga est devenu encore plus froid, ne s'occupant même plus d'eux laissant Hinata s'occuper tout seul de sa petit sœur à la fois comme une grande sœur mais aussi comme une mère, eh bien c'était surtout la dernière volonté de sa mère, car elle savait que son mari risquait de ne pas s'occuper de leurs filles à part pour l'entrainement au taijutsu. Après que sa sœur avait un ans, Hinata l'amena avec elle lorsqu'elle rendait visite à Naruto en cachette. Au fil du temps Naruto et Hinata était devenus des parents adoptifs pour Hanabi. Ils prirent bien soin d'elle, ils lui expliquaient des choses que les professeurs engagé par leur père ne l'apprenait pas.

Pendant les séances d''entrainement surveillé par leur père, Hinata laissait toujours gagné sa soeur ne voulant pas qu'elle se blesse ce qui la valut d'être traité comme la plus faible des Hyuugas, qu'ils avaient tort même si ils ne laissaient rien paraître Hinata et Naruto était fort et intelligent, Naruto cachait sa force sous un masque d'idiot faible, qui aime bien faire des blagues et Hinata sous le masque d'une fille extrêmement timide qui n'arrive même pas a faire des phrases sans bégayer. Seul trois personnes connut leur véritable force, Hanabi, le sandaime Hokage et son petit fils Konohamaru qui fut devenus avec le groupe après une de ces tentatives ratés pour prendre le poste de son grand père, plus précisément après que Naruto le frappa puis lui explique ce qu'était un Hokage.

Après avoir passé trois fois le test de graduation des genins, Naruto réussit enfin a devenir genin en même temps que les enfants des clans, de Konoha tel qu'Hinata.

Naruto et Hinata espérait être sur le même équipe mais le destin a choisit autrement. Il s'est retrouvé avec le dernier sois disant prodige Uchiwa, Sasuke Uchiwa et sa fan girl n°1 Haruno Sakura qui n'arrêtait pas de le frapper lorsqu'il contredisait son grand Sasuke-kun, comme elle dit, et même son sensei est un gros âne, il arrive toujours avec environ deux heures de retard et en plus lors de certaines séances d'entrainements il va s'isoler avec Sasuke pour l'entrainé en prenant comme excuse qu'il ne peut rien apprendre au deux autres tant que Naruto ne maitrise pas mieux son chakra et dit à Sakura de faire plus d'exercice pour augmenter sa quantité de chakra, Sakura l'acceptait mais Naruto ne l'était pas mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose Kakashi disparut avec Sasuke, cela a surtout augmenter depuis leur retour de leur premier mission de rang C ou plutôt de rang A au grand désespoir de Naruto.

Pour Hinata son équipe était beaucoup mieux que celle de Naruto, même elle aurait aimé être avec Naruto, elle avait un sensei qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien, et en plus son coéquipier Shino Aburame était assez gentil, si vous enlevez le fait qu'il est bizarre, son seul souci était son second coéquipier Kiba Inuzuka, c'était un gros vantard se prenant toujours comme le chef de l'équipe et en plus elle n'arrêtait d'essayer de sortir avec Hinata.

Même si ils sont dans des équipes différentes ils prirent toujours de trainer et s'entrainer ensemble ainsi que passer du temps avec Hanabi et Konohamaru, même si Naruto et Hinata étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils étaient trop timide pour l'avouer.

Mais le vent du changement approche et les maitres des dragons vont bientôt réapparaitre.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto courait a toute vitesse dans la forêt de la mort, ça ne faisait même pas une heure que la seconde épreuve de l'examen chunin débuta qu'il se trouve déjà du reste de son équipe et tout ça à cause de ce foutu gars avec ça technique _futon : daitoppa._

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce gars, il était trop puissant pour être un simple genin, ça il était certain. Il fut tellement plongé dans ce pensé qu'il ne remarque pas l'énorme serpent qui était devant lui et qui allait le manger mais avant que les deux se croisent le temps se figea et une lumière d'or aveuglante descendit sur terre et rentra dans le corps de Naruto.

**Mindscape Naruto**.

naruto flottait dans l'air.

-''_Ou suis je_'' pensa t-il en regardant autour de lui, la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était du blanc. Il ne voyait ni le sol, ni le haut.

-''Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vue'' dit une voix mystérieux venant de partout à la fois. Naruto s'était inconsciemment mis en garde , il cherchait a localiser la personne qui venait de parler mais en vain. C'était comme si la personne n'existait pas.

Remarquant la méfiance de Naruto la voix reprit

-''N'ai pas peur'' dit la voie d'un ton rassurant, ''je ne suis pas ton ennemis''.

quelque seconde plus tard une lumière doré brillait devant lui. Lorsque la lumière disparut une forme apparut devant lui, on ne pouvait pas le décrire comme humain car il était un peu transparent mais ce n'était pas un fantôme par le fait qu'il était solide mais ce n'est pas ça qui choqua le plus Naruto mais plutôt le fait qu'il se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau a part le fait que la personne avait des cheveux plus longs et n'avait pas de marque sur ce joue, il portait des vêtements qui lui allait parfaitement .

-''Qu...qui...e...es...est...tu ?'' bégaya Naruto toujours sous le choc. La personne sourit, ce n'était pas un sourire sadique ou arrogant, c'était un sourire chaleureux.

-''Tu me blesse là Uzumaki, sur cette tu est la seule personne qui me connait le mieux.''

-''_Il a raison_'' pensa Naruto ''_J'ai cette impression bizarre depuis tout a l'heure, mais je n'arrive pas a mettre la main dessus, mais une chose est sur je connais ce gars_.''

Puis tout a coups un flot de souvenir l'envahit, il savait maintenant qui était la personne devant lui il savait maintenant.

-'' Namikaze'' murmura t-il. La personne hocha la tête puis répondit.

-''c'est normal que tu ne te rappelle pas de moi car lorsqu'on s'est séparé en deux, c'est moi qui a prit tout les souvenirs et toi tout nos pouvoirs mais comme tu ne pas l'utiliser. Il faut que nous soyons réunis pour faire cela, donc on clair seul Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto peut utiliser ce pouvoir je suis une clé et toi la porte.''

-'' Tu dis que tu a toute la connaissance de ce que _nous étions, _sais tu ce qui nous est arrivé ? Pourquoi avec tout le pouvoir qu'on avait on n'a pas pu arrêter le Kyuubi ? Et ou était tu lorsque je subissait toute la haine de tout le village '' cria Uzu-Naruto en larme, il déchargea tout sa colère qu'il avait accumulé au fil des ans. Nami-Naruto se rapproche de lui et le prit dans ces bras.

-''Chut, calme toi c'est finit maintenant et en plus tu n'était pas seule tu avais ton âme sœur avec toi''

-''Qui ?'' demanda Uzu-Naruto surpris et confus.

Nami-Naruto soupira il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait être aussi aveugle.

-''Réfléchis un peu, quelle est la personne la importante pour toi ? Elle envahit tes rêves et tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand tu la voies tu as très envie de la serrer contre toi et l'embrasser, lorsque vous êtes tout les deux éloignés, tu as une envie irrésistible de la vois, tu a compris qui elle est maintenant ?''

En entendant ces paroles Uzu-Naruto ne put arrêter de penser a Hinata, a son visage souriant qui lui plaisait beaucoup, il rougit.

Nami-Naruto sourit.

-''Tu as compris alors.'' Uzu-Naruto hocha la tête. Il réfléchit et se demandait pourquoi Hinata était son âme sœur il était enterré dans ces pensés.

-'' Je vois que tu commence as comprendre dit Nami-Naruto en voyant son visage.

-'' Alors ça veut dire que...''

-''...Hinata a subi la même chose que nous'' termina Nami-Naruto impassible.

-''Mais pourquoi c'est arriver ?''

-''C'est du a des circonstances malheureuses'' commença Nami-Naruto ''lorsqu'on est née dans ce monde, notre corps était en parfaite équilibre l'énergie positive était égale au nombre d'énergie négative même si notre pouvoir était sceller avec plusieurs sceaux mais un imprévus s'est produit.''

-''Tu veux dire Kyuubi ?''

-'' Oui le fait que Kyuubi a été sceller en nous a rompus notre équilibre et celle de ce monde c'est pourquoi on a été séparé en deux pour le rétablir bloquant ainsi tout nos pouvoirs, Hyuga Hinata et toi ont pu continué a vivre dans ce monde mais Namikaze Hinata et moi étaient bloqué dans un espace temps entre deux mondes.''

-''Quoi Hinata est notre sœur ?'' cria Uzu-Naruto.

Nami-Naruto sourit avec fierté.

-''Non, elle est notre femme.'' Uzu-Naruto rougit rouge comme une pivoine, si on pouvait s'évanouir dans son propre esprit, il serait dans les vape depuis longtemps.

-''Bon bref, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on a réussi a quitter cette prison et nous nous sommes rendus directement dans ce monde pour pouvoir redevenir ce que nous étions auparavant et arranger ce monde devenue un enfer et a commencé par ce village.''

-''Mais si on redevient comme avant l'équilibre risque d'être rompu a nouveau non ?''

-'' Oui, même moi je n'ai pas de solution a ce problème mais il existe quelqu'un qui aura peut-être la solution.''

-''Qui ?'' Demanda Uzu-Naruto intrigué.

-''Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto '' dit-il en souriant

-''Nous ?'' demanda Uzu-Naruto surpris.

-''Oui'' voyant que Uzu-Naruto allait lui poser une autre question il reprit de sitôt '' Ce n'est pas le moment pour les question car nous devons fusionner en même qu'Hinata sinon ça ne marchera jamais'' dit-il d'une voie grave. Uzu- Naruto hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord.'' Bon on va commencé'' dit-il en faisant apparaître de nul par un grand parchemin il n'y avait rien écrit dessus, puis un pinceau, un feuille avec des mots dessus et de l'encre. Il tendit la feuille a Naruto

-'' Mémorise le'' dit-il tous simplement.

Pendant que Uzu-Naruto mémorisait ce qui était écrit sur le papier, Nami-Naruto écrivait d'étrange symbole. Cinq minutes plus tard Uzu-Naruto avait fini de mémoriser et attendait que Nami-Naruto finissait d'écrire les symbole.

-''Voilà j'ai fini'' dit Nami-Naruto en faisant disparaître le pinceau, puis il déplia entièrement le parchemin on pouvait remarquer d'étrange symbole dessiné dessus mais ce qui était le plus flagrant était le symbole du yin et du yang.

-''C'est quoi ces symboles ?'' demanda Uzu-Naruto.

-''Ces symboles représentes l'équilibre, chaque symbole a son opposé et comme notre corps a été divisé en deux parties parfaitement donc ce rituel devrait permettrai de ré-fusionner et laissera 1h a Naruto pour trouver une solution, bon maintenant assis toi sur le symbole du yin, on va commencé le rituel.'' Uzu-Naruto s'exécuta, pendant ce temps Nami-Naruto s'est assis sur le symbole yang.

-''Que faisons nous maintenant ?'' demanda Uzu-Naruto.

-'' Nous attendons que les deux Hinata soit près.''

-''comment on le saura.'' demanda t-il intrigué

-''Tu le saura facilement, alors quand ça commencera prépare toi a réciter ce qui était écrit.''

cinq minutes plus tard le sceau commençait a s'illuminer et dès cela les deux Naruto et les deux Hinata commencèrent réciter l'incantation avec une synchronisation époustouflante.

-'' Sur terre comme au ciel, dans la lumière comme dans les ténèbres, au départ nous étions un maintenant nous sommes deux, par la sainte grâce des dragons nous appelons la fusion des esprits, que nous redevenons ce que nous étions au départ, Powers Dragons.'' crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

Au début rien ne passa mais quelque seconde plus tard une lumière doré s'échappa des deux Naruto.

Lorsque la lumière disparut, on pouvait voir qu'il y avait un jeune homme debout dans le vide.

Il avait des cheveux dorés lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules des yeux bleues montrant un pouvoir incommensurable (penser au visage et cheveux d'Ichigo contre Aizen après qu'il ait maîtrisé l'ultime getsuga tensho) il était plus grand que les deux précédent Naruto, plus musclé, il n'avait pas de marque sur les joues, il portait un pantalons noir avec des flammes bleus dessus, un tee-shirt blancs avec un dessin de dragon de couleur noir et rouge dans le dos il portait une veste noire avec Master of dragons écrit en lettre d'or. Il passa tout son corps en revus du bas vers haut le haut.

-''Bon, il est temps de se mettre au travail'' dit-il en gardant un visage impassible. Il disparut pour réapparaître dans un égout où on pouvait plein de tuyau. Le sol était remplis d'eau arrivant jusqu'au cheville, Naruto ne marchait pas dans l'eau, mais plus exactement il marchait dans le vide. Après avoir marché pendant une minute il atteint le bout du tunnel, devant lui se trouvait une énorme cage avec une feuille écrit sceau dessus sur les barreaux. Le grand Kyuubi no Kitsune, c'est ce qu'il pensait de lui même, se réveilla, il lançait son chakra rouge dans toute la salle il vit son hôte a quelque mètre de sa cage, étant arrogant comme il était, il ne fit pas attention aux habits que Naruto portait, sinon il n'aurait pas commis la plus grande erreur de toute son existence.

-'' Alors mon stupide hôte décide enfin de me rendre visite'' dit-il d'une voix impérieuse, Naruto ne dit rien. ''Que tu es pathétique, tu n'est même capable de répondre a des insultes, approche approche que je puisse te dévorer, faible comme tu es tu ne seras même pas un dessert pour moi...'' Naruto ne répondit pas aux insultes il continuait a avancer sans dire un mot, ces yeux était cachés dans les mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage, il arborait un visage impassible, son visage ne montrait ni de la colère, ni un sourire. Quand il arriva près de la cage, il alla retirer quand le sceaux quand deux personnes apparurent devant lui.

-'' Kushina, Minato'' cria en rogne Kyuubi. Les deux arrivants ne firent pas attention a lui.

-'' Naruto ne fait pas ça'' dit son père mais avant qu'il put continuer Naruto se trouvait derrière eux.

-'' Je m'occupe d'un problème puis on pourra discuter'' dit Naruto, il surprit les trois personnes dans la salle car aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué qu'il avait bougé. Naruto retira le sceau d'un trait laissant ainsi la cage s'ouvrit et le chakra du renard envahit tout la salle.

-'' ah ah ah gamin je vais te bouffer maintenant'' dit le renard en souriant comme un fou.

-''NARUTO!'' crièrent ces parents en cœur lorsque le renard bondit sur lui.

Naruto ne fit rien, il resta immobile mais avant que Kyuubi l'avala, Naruto leva la main et avec un doigt renvoya Kyuubi dans le fond de sa cage.

-'' un petit bébé renard essaie de jouer dans la cour grand c'est du jamais vue dit Naruto avec un visage impassible. Kyuubi se redressa difficilement, il avait plusieurs cotes cassés sa patte avant droit disloqué, il regarda maintenant Naruto dans toute sa gloire et c'est là qu'il compris qui était la personne devant lui, il ressentait maintenant quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais ressentit avant, la peur, il venait d'insulter sans qu'il se rende compte l'être le plus puissant de tout l'univers.

-''Tu..tu..tu...e...e...es...'' bégaya Kyuubi en reculant dans sa cage, Naruto arborait maintenant un petit sourire.

-''Alors tu as compris qui j'étais'' dit Naruto en reprenant un visage impassible.

-'' C'était une blague, je ne voulais pas vraiment vous manger, c'était pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, et en plus je suis un gentil et honnête renard, je ne tue que pour '' dit Kyuubi en transpirant a grosse goute cherchant toujours un moyens de sortir dans le merdier où il s'est fourrer.

-'' c'est ça et je suis la reine des mensonges, over world dimension prison.'' dit Naruto après avoir fait d'étrange signe de main.

-''NOOOOOOOOOOON'' cria Kyuubi alors qu'il se faisait absorber dans le trou inter-dimensionnel. Pendant tout ce temps Kushina et Minato étaient là les yeux grands ouverts regardant ce que vient de réaliser leur fils.

-''Bon je crois que vous avez plein de question a me poser mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour discuter'' dit-il en claquant des doigts les faisant tous disparaître.

Ils réapparurent dans un jardin avec toutes sorte de fleurs, il y en avait de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait trois fauteuils aligné dans un petit coins du jardin. Naruto s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils en face des deux autres, ces parents prirent le reste.

-''Alors quels sont vos questions dit-il toujours aussi impassible. Kushina et Minato clignèrent des yeux par le fait que leur ne fils ne fit paraître aucune émotion.

-''Tu es bien Naruto ?'' demanda Minato incertain, juste pour gagner un coup de coude dans e ventre par Kushina.

-''T'es pas bien ça fait douze ans qu'on l'a pas vu et c'est tout ce qui trouve a lui dire.'' dit Kushina en colère.

-'' Ben euh, je ne savait pas quoi d'autre dire. Essaya de ce rattraper Minato, Kushina continua toujours de lui lancé un regard noir. Ils entendirent quelqu'un rire, ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers leur fils le voyant maintenant avec gros sourire sur son visage.

-''Bon je vais tout vous expliquer'' dit-il tranquillement. Il prit une grand respiration et soupira.

-'' On me connait dans l'univers sous le surnom de Master of Dragon'' dit Naruto tranquillement.

-''QUOI!'' crièrent en cœur les deux parents.

-''A ce que je voit vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi'' dit tranquillement Naruto.

-'' On n'a pas vraiment entendu parler de toi'' commença Minato ''mais c'est écrit dans de vieux livre d'histoire qui ont disparu depuis bien des années et que très peu de gens le savent que sur son lit de mort le sage des six chemins confessa que son maitre était le Maitre des Dragons.''

-'' c'est vrai, c'est moi qui as enseigner a Rikudou la voie d'un combattons pour lui donner la force de pouvoir ramener la paix a ce monde nous lui avons donné le Rinnegan.''

-'' Mais tu n'es pas notre fils alors, ou est-il, ou est mon bébé '' dit Kushina presque en larme.

-'' La véritable identité du Master Of Dragon est Naruto et techniquement je suis votre fils.'' dit-il impassible. Kushina soupira heureux que la personne devant lui était son fils.

-'' Mais si tu avais autant de pouvoir pourquoi tu n'as jamais utilisé dans ta vie, nous avons vu tout tes souvenirs mais a aucun cas tu as utiliser ton pouvoir pour amélioré ton condition de vie.'' dit Minato.

-''C'est du a un mauvais circonstances, lorsque je suis née, c'est a dire lorsque Kyuubi a été libéré, mon corps, mon esprit, mon âme étaient en parfaite équilibre, mais quelque chose perturba cette équilibre.''

-'' Tu parle de Kyuubi.'' dit tristement Minato

-''Oui, lorsque Kyuubi a été scellé en moi l'équilibre a été détruite et pour le rétablir mon corps s'est séparé en deux, c'est arrivé la même chose a mon âme sœur.''

-'' Tu veux dire qu'au lieu de te rendre plus fort en scellant Kyuubi en toi nous t' avant affaiblit'' dit Kushina avec du regret dans sa voix.

-''On peut le voir sous cet angle, mais on peut le voir sous un autre angle, ça m'a permis de connaître un peu la population de Konoha et comment on va s'y prendre pour les mettre dans la bonne direction car l'échec n'est pas une option.''

-'' Que veux tu dire par là '' demanda Minato intrigué.

-'' Si on échoue, on devra réduire cette planète a néant, c'est aussi simple que ça'' dit Naruto impassible.

-'' Alors c'est pourquoi l'échec n'est pas une option'' murmura a elle même Kushina. Naruto remarqua que ces parents commencèrent a disparaître.

-'' Je vois que votre temps est écoulé, mais la prochaine fois qu'on se verra je vous présenterez mon âmes sœur'' dit Naruto avec un sourire.

-'' Que veux tu dire par là ?'' demandèrent ces parents, mais Naruto ne répondit. Il fixa ces parents jusqu'à qu'il disparaissent totalement. Naruto soupira.

-'' Je crois que le temps est venue que ce monde connaissent mon retour.'' Quelque second plus tard il disparut de son esprit.

**fin du mindscape**.

Le temps s'est remis en marche, Naruto était pareil que quand il était dans son esprit avec trois bagues sur ces vit un serpent qui allait l'avaler tout cru, mais juste au moment ou il allait le toucher, le serpent disparut dans l'inexistance. Naruto soupira.

-'' _Bon je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes pouvoirs pour le moment, ce qui veux dire que je ne peux utiliser que le combat au corps a corps, il faudrait 3 jours pour que mes pouvoir se stabilisent_.'' il sourit ''_ça va être très intéressant'_'. Quelque second plus tard il disparut dans un éclair jaune.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto réapparu dans une clairière, il regarda la scène se trouvant en face de lui et remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucuns animaux à cet endroit, une fumée grisâtre s'élevait dans le ciel, le silence y était roi. Quelque seconde plus tard il tourna la tête vers les trois protagonistes de cette scène, il vit ces deux coéquipiers caché derrière un arbre à cause de la très faible intention de tuer qu'émettait leur ennemi. Sakura était évanoui, on pouvait voir qu'elle a pissé dans sa culotte par le fait qu'un liquide coulait de son bas. Comment elle a pu devenir un ninja, ça sa reste un mystère, surtout une banshee avec une énorme front qui ne sait rien de plus que crier et lécher les bottes de son grand prince Sasuke, tout cela est dit du point de vue d'Uzu-Naruto, puis Naruto se tourna vers son autre coéquipier le grand emo-gay Sasuke, toujours du point de vue d'Uzu-Naruto, il n'était pas mieux que Sakura, il était certes réveillé mais pas pour longtemps.

-''_Intéressant_'' pensa Naruto en souriant, il était amusé par la façon de penser d'une partie de lui. Il tourna la tête maintenant vers leurs ennemi, c'était une jeune femme portant un long haut brun et un bas noir avec une ceinture violet attaché en nœud papillon dans le dos, ces cheveux étaient long et noir mais ce qui étaient le plus étrange avec son corps étaient ces yeux, elle avait des yeux de couleur vert et noir, des yeux de serpent, sa peau était brun, et il arborait toujours un sourire tout en faisant en sortir sa longue langue, elle portait le bandeau du village de Kusagakure.

Quelque seconde plus tard Naruto remarqua que Sasuke allait donner leur parchemin.

Naruto soupira.

-''Il est temps de se mettre au travail'' dit-il en reprenant un air sérieux, il se téléporta juste en face de Sasuke et prit le rouleau de la main de Sasuke avant même qu'il se rend compte. Il suprit à ce moment là tout le monde surtout la kunoichi de Kusa.

Sasuke voyant ce qu'a fait Naruto n'était pas heureux du tout.

-'' Que fait tu dobe, tu ne vois pas qu'il est trop fort pour nous, il suffit de lui donner notre rouleau et il s'en ira.'' dit-il en suant a grosse goutte. Naruto ne répondit pas, il resta impassible au parole que Sasuke lui proférait ces yeux étaient cachés sous ces cheveux qui lui pendait le visage il n'arborait ni un sourire, ni de la colère.

Il leva sa main droite et donna une pichenette au front de Sasuke, l'envoyant s'écraser 30 m plus loin juste à côté de la banshee au grand front, tombant sur le coup inconscient, Naruto se tourna ensuite vers l'ennemi toujour en gardant un visage impassible.

Pendant tout ce temps Orochimaru était très surpris par la puissance que déployait Naruto mais il ne l'admettrait pas. Son arrogance était-elle que pour lui rien ne pourra l'arrêter et lorsqu'il aura le sharingan il deviendra invincible mais bon oubliant son mauvais dessein et tous ces projets pour le moment et revenant à notre histoire, il continua a regardé Naruto et réfléchit sur la façon dont il a pu gagner de la puissance sans remarquer l'aura qu'affichait Naruto.

-'' Comment il a fait pour se déplacer à une vitesse que je ne peux pas suivre encore mieux comment il a fait pour réussir à bouger alors que j'exerce une intention de tuer extrêmement intense

-'' Ku ku ku splendide Naruto-kun, splendide, mais ne prend pas la grosse tête car je suis l'un des ninjas les plus puissant du monde toi tu ne vaux...'' dit-il avec un sourire arrogant mais avant qu'il puisse continuer, Naruto se téléporta juste en face de lui et enfonça son poing dans son ventre, il l'enfonça tellement fort qu'il cassa plusieurs côtes ainsi qu'il lui fit cracher du sang.

-''hum, un petit insecte qui se prend pour un dieu ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas vus'' dit calmement Naruto, il ouvra son poing et fit voler Orochimura 100 m plus loin en détruisant tous les arbres sur son passage.

-''_hum, je n'ai toujours aucun contrôle, d'habitude je contrôle le coup que je donne mais là, c'est comme contrôler un cheval fou_'' pensa-t-il en ouvrant et fermant son poing ne faisant plus attention a l'ennemi. Orochimaru se leva avec beaucoup de difficulté il avait presque tous ces côtes cassés si ce n'était pour sa physiologie acquis après avoir menés beaucoup d'expérience sur les humains et les serpents, il serait déjà évanoui ou même mort mais cela il ne l'admettra jamais, il reprit un visage arrogant cachant ainsi sa douleur.

-'' ku ku ku, pas mal Naruto-kun, tu as réussi à me prendre par surprise mais ça n'arrivera...'' commença Orochimura, Naruto, sans même se tourné vers le sannin, disparut et enfonça son genou droit dans le visage du sannin lui faisant voler 400m plus loin.

-''_Ça recommence mon pouvoir n'arrête pas d'accroître et de décroître depuis tout à l'heure, si ça continu Konoha risque d'être un champ de ruine si je ne médite pas rapidement_.'' il soupira

-_''_ _J'espère qu'elle s'en sort mieux que moi''_ pensa-t-il en se tournant vers l'endroit où se trouvait son âme sœur. ''_Bon finissons rapidement ce combat avant que ça dégénère_''il se tourna vers le sannin_ '' ça ne devrait pas durer plus de deux minutes_'', Orochimaru se sentait mal mais vraiment mal. On pouvait voir que son nez était cassé le masque de chair qui cachait son visage a été réduite en miette et du sang coulait a ra-bort. Il était très en colère.

-''_Comment un petit genin comme lui a réussi à me blesser autant et sans faire d'effort en plus, je vais lui montrer qu'on se moque pas d'un sannin impunément_'' pensa-t-il en commençant à faire des phoques des mains ''_**Sen'ei Tajashu (La poigne du serpent spectral)**_'' dit-il en faisant apparaître des milliers de serpent de sous sa manche et l'envoya a plein vitesse sur Naruto mais lorsqu'ils ont atteint Naruto il disparut de l'existence.

-''_Comment il a fait ça ?_'' pensa Orochimaru surpris mais continua d'attaquer.

-''_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_'' dit Orochimaru en invoquant trois énormes serpents qui s'élança vers Naruto, puis il s'élança vers Naruto avec son épée Kusanagi dans la main dans le but de l'embrocher. Naruto compte à lui ne bougea pas il resta immobile ne faisant même pas attention au danger qu'il coure. Avant qu'il se fasse manger par les serpents il sauta dans les airs et fit un salto avant et frôla leurs têtes avec un doigt les faisant disparaître, Orochimaru l'avait pris au piège il ne pouvait pas se déplacer dans les airs mais avant que le sannin l'embroche il disparut pour réapparaître quelque centimètre d'où il se tenait auparavant sans qu'Orochimaru ne le sache.

-''_Comment a-t-il évité_ '' mais Orochimaru n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir lorsque Naruto lui attrapa le bras droit qui tenait l'épée et tira vers l'arrière.

-'' ahhhhhhhhhh'' cria Orochimaru, lorsque son bras s'est déboîté, il réussit tant bien que mal à se soustraire de l'emprise mais pour être plus exacte Naruto le lâcha.

-'' _Merde, je ne suis plus en état de me battre, bon il temps de se retiré mais d'abord donnons a Sasuke son petit cadeau_ '' pensa Orochimaru sans même songer une seconde que Naruto était plus fort que lui.

-'' Pas mal Naruto-kun, mais la prochain je me battrai sérieusement'' dit-il en cachant sa douleur tout en envoyant un de ce serpent mordre le cou de Sasuke.

-'' De bien grand mot pour un tout petit insecte'' murmura Naruto impassible. Quelque seconde plus tard Orochimaru disparu dans le sol. Naruto soupira pour la, hé ben j'ai un peu perdu le compte de combien il a fait mais bon revenant à l'histoire, il se retourna et disparut pour réapparaître a côté de Sakura et Sasuke, ce deux soi-disant coéquipiers, ils étaient tous les deux évanouis avec Sasuke qui suait a grosse goutte et tenait son cou. Naruto remarqua la marque sur son cou.

-'' _Il est plutôt rusé, il a cherché à gagner du temps tout en envoyant un serpent marquer Sasuke avec un sceau maudit, pas mal pour un insecte_'' il commença à faire des signes de main pour le célèbre technique d'Uzu-Naruto.

-''Kage bunshin no jutsu (multi clonage)'' murmura-t-il en créant deux clones, l'un pris Sasuke sur son dos pendant que l'autre essaya de trouver un moyen pour transporter Sakura, elle a pissé dans sa culotte tout de même qui voudrait la porter ? Heureusement pour le clone il y avait des lianes sur le peu qui reste d'arbre qui ont échappé à la destruction il ramassa une liane au hasard puis attacha Sakura fermement en évitant tout contact avec elle ensuite avec le reste de la liane il tira emmenant avec lui Sakura, quelque second plus tard il disparut pour rejoindre le vrai Naruto et l'autre clone.

Une demi-heure plus tard

Naruto regarda le ciel

-''_Hum, il va pleuvoir_'' pensa-t-il, il sourit puis se tourna vers ces clones il donna mentalement des ordres.

-'' Fait une tente et dépose les a l'intérieur puis va chercher de l'eau'' dit-il au clone portant Sasuke puis il se tourna vers l'autre clone.

-''Quand à toi, laisse grand front là et va chercher du bois et de la nourriture, puis vous les surveiller en mettant en place quelque piège autour de la tente et lorsque l'un des deux se réveille vous pourrez vous dissiper tous les deux'' il se tourna maintenant vers une zone ou de la fumé s'échappait

-''Quand t'a moi, je vais à la chasse'' dit-il haut et fort avec un sourire tout en disparaissant.

Cinq heures passa depuis que le véritable Naruto est parti à la chasse au défilement. les deux clones avaient disparu depuis longtemps lorsque la banshee s'est réveillé, heureusement pour Sasu-gay les clones ont mis des sceaux autour de lui, au départ c'était pour empêcher que le sceau maudit ne se propagent en empêchant tout contact extérieur ayant de mauvaise penser de le toucher, sinon la banshee l'aurait violé. elle passa une demi-heure à essayer de le toucher sans succès ne cherchant même pas à savoir où se trouvait Naruto. Après avoir eu marre elle commença à manger la nourriture apportée par les clones.

Une heure après Naruto avait déjà ramassé 7 défilements, trois du ciel et quatre de a terre. Brusquement il sentit quelque chose derrière lui.

-''_ à ce que je vois Sasuke est en train de profiter de son __**don**_'' pensa-t-il impassible, puis il disparut.

Il réapparut sur un arbre juste à quelque mètre de leur camp. Il pouvait voir Sasuke qui allait tuer un ninja du village son, la marque maudite se propageait sur tout son corps. L'équipe de Rock Lee ainsi que celle de Shikamaru Nara était présent, on pouvait voir que Sasuke allait tuer les ninja du son et que les autres essayaient, j'ai bien dit essayaient car ils étaient en état de choc par la façon que Sasuke se comportait, le fait aussi qu'il dégageait un énergie très sombre et ornait un sourire sadique, il allait les faire souffrir avant de les tuer juste pour tester sa nouvelle puissance.

-'' eh bien, on a jamais de repos avec lui, les ennuis n'arrête pas de lui tomber dessus'' murmura Naruto d'une voix lassant avant de disparaître, il réapparut derrière Sasuke ces yeux caché derrière ces cheveux, son manteau flottait derrière lui à cause du vent, il frappa avec un doigt dans le coup de Sasuke le faisant instantanément dans les vapes juste à côté d'un Sakura évanouit, il surprit tous les personnes présent.

-''galère'' murmura Shikamaru

-''j'ai faim, Shikamaru donne-moi tes chips'' demanda Choji ne faisant pas attention du tout à ce qui se passe.

-''c'est..., c'est vraiment Naruto ? '' Demanda un troublé Ino

-'' Yosh Le printemps de la jeunesse brille autour de Naruto-san'' cria à plein voix Lee qui venait de récupérer de son combat.

-'' _Rien ne peut vaincre le destin, il est maître de tout_'' pensa l'emo-du clan Hyuuga, Neji

- '' waouh, il est fort'' murmura Tenten en regardant Naruto.

Naruto ne fit pas attention à eux, il se tourna vers le ninja du son et afficha un air grave.

-'' vous avez cinq secondes pour partir avant que je vous envois rejoindre l'autre monde'' dit-il froidement sans once d'émotion faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Les ninjas du son ne voulant pas à faire lui quittèrent l'endroit sans demander leur reste. Ensuite Naruto se tourna vers ces collègues et amis gardant toujours une attitude froide.

-'' merci les gars d'avoir sauvé leur fesse'' dit-il en reprenant une attitude décontractée et en affichant un petit sourire.

Les autres hochèrent de la tête puis s'en alla après avoir aidés Naruto à ranger tous les équipements de son équipe, il se tourna ensuite vers ces deux coéquipiers toujours inconscient, il soupira.

-''ils aiment faire la sieste'' dit-il à lui-même il créa deux clones qui les ont pris puis disparurent quelques secondes plus tard en allant cette fois vers la tour.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto et ces clones réapparurent devant la grande tour, les clones déposa Sakura et Sasuke sur le sol et disparurent. Il alla assoir sur un banc et sortit un livre de nul par puis commença à le lire en attendant que ces deux coéquipiers se réveillent.

Vingt minutes plus tard Sasuke commença à remuer, puis quelque seconde plus Sakura suivit le pas, une minute passa puis les deux étaient complètement réveillé.

-''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Dobe et où on est ?'' demanda Sasuke avec sa voix d'arrogant.

Nato ne répondit pas, il ferma son livre puis prit deux des parchemins qu'il avait et les jeta aux deux autres qui étaient surpris, ils allaient lui poser des questions mais il les interrompit.

-''Je n'ai pas le ton de répondre à vos question, alors ouvrez immédiatement les deux parchemins en même temps'' dit-il d'une voix calme sans une goutte d'émotion qui firent sursauter la banshee et l'emo-gay.

-''faite le maintenant'' reprit Naruto en montant le ton, Ces deux coéquipiers s'exécutèrent rapidement, ils ouvrirent les parchemins puis un pouf se fit attendre et de la fumé blanche apparut devant eux. Lorsque la fumé se dissipa on pouvait distinguer qu'une forme est apparu.

-'' Iruka-sensei '' cria de joie la banshee avec sa grosse voix assourdissant.

-'' Je suis heureux de vous voir tous sain et sauf '' dit Iruka avec un sourire surtout vers Naruto qui ne tarda pas de lui rendre. Il fut surprit par l'apparence de Naruto.

-'' Qu'es ce qui t'es arrivé Naruto '' demanda Iruka intrigué tout comme l'était l'emo et la banshee.

-'' rien d'important'' dit Naruto à haute voix mais ce qu'il fit après mit Iruka en état de choc

-'_**'Je t'expliquerai plus tard**_'' dit Naruto à Iruka par télépathie Iruka ne put que hocher la tête.

-'' Bon comme vous avez fini l'épreuve en un temps record et qu'il reste encore trois jours avant la fin de la deuxième, vous pourrez faire ce qu'il vous plait tant que vous ne quittez pas la tour, des chambres et de la nourriture ont été déjà préparé, avez compris ?''

-'' Hai'' répondit en cœur l'emo et la banshee alors que Naruto hocha la tête.

-'' Bon à plus tard'' dit-il en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumé.

Sasuke allait recommencer à poser des questions a Naruto lorsque celui-ci se retourna et commença a marché vers l'entrée de la tour, il s'arrêta devant la porte.

-'' Un conseil Sasuke si j'étais toi je n'essaierai pas d'utiliser mon chakra tant que la marque sur ton coup n'est pas sceller tu devrais demander à Kakashi de le sceller pour toi'' dit-il sans ce retourner puis il reprit son chemin vers l'intérieur de la tour sans un mot sous le regard stupéfait de ces deux coéquipiers qui se demandaient ce qui passaient.

Trois heures passèrent depuis qu'il a quitté son équipe, il est d'abord parti visiter la tour en faisant attention de bien regarder les équipes qui sont déjà arrivé puis s'est dirigé dans sa chambre pour méditer lire et réfléchir dans le calme.

Sa femme lui manquait, il avait envie de l'embrassé, de le serrer dans ces bras et plein d'autre de chose. Il repensa à leur vie sur la planète des dragons, leur premier rendez-vous, leur premier baiser ainsi que la première fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour, c'était des moments qu'il chérit le plus. Il soupira

-'' Ce n'est pas le moment de devenir nostalgique'' se dit-il a lui-même

-'' tu la verras bien assez tôt '' il se mit debout et décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes à l'extérieur. Il restait un jour et demi avant la fin de la seconde épreuve mais aussi qu'il retrouve la totalité de ces pouvoirs sous contrôle, lorsqu'ils sont arrivés deux équipes était déjà là l'équipe de Gaara et celle de Kabuto. Il voulait régler le problème de Gaara mais ne pouvait pas tant que son énergie était instable. Il marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs de la tour vers la sortit.

A l'extérieur la nuit était déjà nuit comme tous les dragons Naruto pouvait rester debout des mois sans dormir. La lune éclairait la forêt, une légère brise souffla sur Naruto voler ces cheveux. Il sourit, il aimait cette sensation de fraicheur et de bien-être.

Il sentit quelqu'un arriver devant lui à une vitesse alarmante, et l'embrassa directement sur la bouche tout en lui faisant tomber sur le dos dans l'herbre.

Dans tout l'univers il n'existait qu'une seule personne capable de se faufiler derrière lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, c'était la personne la plus importante pour lui dans toutes les univers sa femme Hinata Namikaze.

Au départ il fut surpris mais il ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser. Ensuite Hinata frappa l'entrée de la bouche de Naruto avec sa langue, Naruto ne tarda pas à l'ouvrir permettant ainsi un féroce combat entre leurs langues pour la domination. Après quelque minute, ils se séparèrent. Naruto regarda pleinement Hinata, ces cheveux bleu nuit ont grandi pour atteindre la moitié de son dos, elle avait aussi grandi, ces muscles se sont développé ainsi que d'autres partis de son corps qui la rendait vraiment belle, tout comme Naruto elle avait perdu toute trace de bébé sur son visage la rendant encore plus parfait ces yeux qui avait maintenant une pupille de couleur blanche mauve brillait tout autant que la lune. Elle portait un chemisier en dentelle blanche, ainsi qu'un pantalon mauve, elle portait le même manteau que Naruto.

-'' Tu m'as tellement manqué '' dit Hinata avec un sourire

-'' toi aussi ma princesse'' ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais cette fois avec beaucoup plus de passion une lumière s'échappa de leur corps, Hinata commença à embrasser dans le cou de Naruto lui faisant ainsi gémir. Tout comme Hinata continua de l'embrasser dans le cou, Naruto devenait de plus en plus exciter mais Naruto savaient qu'ils devaient arrêter.

-''Hinata'' commença Naruto. Mais Hinata continua à l'embrasser lorsqu'elle voulut retirer son tee-shirt, il l'arrêta.

-'' On devrait arrêter maintenant avant qu'on perde tous les deux le contrôle'' Hinata stoppa et bouda en lui tournant le dos.

-'' Arrête de faire la tête '' Naruto se redressa et l'enlaça par derrière et donna un baiser dans le cou.

-'' J'ai tout aussi envie que toi de faire l'amour mais si on le fait maintenant on risque d'être vu ou sinon on arriverait en retard pour la fin de la seconde épreuve. Après l'épreuve on pourra faire tout ce que tu voudras.'' Hinata se retourna et regarda droit dans les yeux de Naruto.

-''Tu me le promets ?'' Naruto hocha la tête tout en souriant, il se releva puis aida Hinata à se lever puis ils marchèrent main dans la main à l'intérieur de la tour.

Trente minutes plus tard :

Naruto et Hinata marchèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs, Naruto portait toujours son pantalon noir à flamme bleu et un tee-shirt rouge à flamme noir il portait aussi un long manteau bleu à manche longue avec écrit en lettre d'or **Master Of Dragons**,

Hinata portait un chemisier de la même couleur que ces longs cheveux, un pantalon noir à flamme blanche et le même manteau que Naruto, ils portèrent tous les deux leur bandeau autour de leur cou, faisant ainsi tomber des mèches sur leur visage cachant leurs yeux, ainsi que des gants avec un X en métal dessus (pensé aux gants de Tsuna la version vongola ring).

Tout le monde fut surpris par leur apparence mais ils ne firent pas attention à eux ils se mirent dans un coin vide de la grande salle en attendons les instructions de la troisième épreuve.

Chacun continua à les dévisager surtout l'équipe de Naruto et Kiba.

-'' _comment peut-elle rester avec ce perdant, elle est à moi et je vais montrer à ce perdant qu'est-ce qu'il en coûte de voler quelque chose qui m'appartient_'' pensa Kiba avec un sourire.

Sasu-gay grogna

-'' _comment ces dobes arrivent-ils à attirer plus l'attention que moi, je suis un Uchiwa une élite et eux ne valent rien_'' pensa-t-il avec arrogance.

-'' _wow Naruto est chaud et que fait cette pin bêche qui n'a même pas de poitrine avec lui mais à quoi je pense il n'y a que Sasuke-kun qui compte pour moi'' _pensa la banshee commençant à fantasmer sur Sasuke, ce qui est ironique est qu'elle avait une poitrine aussi plate qu'une planche de surf.

Le Hokage monta pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde, après qu'il avait toute l'attention il commença son discours.

-'' Félicitation à tous d'être qualifié pour la troisième épreuve des examens des chuunins '' dit-il avec un sourire surtout en regardant les genins fraichement surtout de l'académie de Konoha.

-'' Cette examen ne sert pas seulement à élire des chuunins mais c'est aussi une petite guerre entre tous les nations. Alors je veux que vous donnez tous le meilleur de vous-même car vous représentez la fierté de votre village.'' Il reprit son souffle tout le monde écouta ces paroles sans dire un mot.

Après avoir expliqué à quoi servaient l'épreuve d'élection des chunnins en détail, l'hokage commença à parler de l'épreuve éliminatoire.

-'' Comme vous êtes assez nombreux vous devez passer une épreuve préliminaire...'' il était en train de finir sa phrase lorsque quelqu'un derrière lui toussa.

C'était un jeune jounin portant une épée derrière le dos qui s'appelait Gekko Hayate.

-'' Hokage-sama je vais prendre en charge à partir d'où vous à laisser'' dit-il en échangeant sa place avec l'hokage.

-'Avant d'expliquer le déroulement est ce que l'un d'entre vous souhaite abandonner ? ''di- Il en passant en revue tous les genins cherchant celui qui va abandonner.

-'' moi je voudrais abandonner'' il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix.

-'' j'ai utilisé beaucoup de force pendant la seconde parti des examens et je ne pense pas que je puisse supporter plus'' dit Kabuto en allant vers la sortie. Naruto et Hinata le regardèrent, ils utilisèrent la télépathie pour savoir exactement quelle est sa véritable motivation.

-'' _Bon je serais plus utile à maitre Orochimaru en étant libre de mes mouvements, surtout qu'il faut tout préparer avec suna pour l'attaque et la destruction de tout Konoha_'' pensa-t-il

Hinata fait un signe et un X apparait sur le bras droit de Kabuto sans qu'il ne remarque puis disparait aussitôt. Naruto sourit.

-'' _**voilà maintenant on va pouvoir le surveiller ainsi que tous les plans concernant cette attaque**_'' dit Hinata à travers leur lien récemment reformé.

-'' _**t'es toujours aussi préventif**_''. Hinata bouda

-'**'**_**et mon cadeau alors**_'' le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit, il créa une illusion autour d'eux puis ils commencèrent à s'embrasser avec passion, Naruto entoura la taille de Hinata la rapprochant donc de lui jusqu'à ce que leur corps se touchent. Hinata mit ces bras dérrière la nuque de Naruto tout en tapant avec sa langue à l'entrée de la bouche de Naruto jusqu'à qu'il l'ouvrit s'en suit une bataille entre leur deux langues. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'au début de l'examen préliminaire, c'est à dire cinq minutes après, lorsque le Jounin demandèrent a tous les participants de quitter l'arène pour que le premier match commence. Ils reprirent tous les deux un visage impassible et montèrent les marches vers le premier étage de l'arène, ils virent que Sasuke et l'un des coéquipiers de Kabuto sont restés dans l'arène.

-'' _**je vois qu'il n'a pas écouté ton conseil, Kakashi est vraiment irresponsable de le laisser combattre avec ce sceau sur son cou''**_ dit Hinata tout en regardant Sasuke.

-'' _**sachant Kakashi, il doit penser que Sasuke peut lutter contre ce sceau, mais je parie qu'il va essayer d'utiliser ces sharingans c'est là que le sceau va se propager sur tout son corps**_.''

-'' _**donc si il commence à utiliser le sceau on intervient**_ ''

-''_**ouais**_'' dit Naruto en soupirant.

Pendant ce temps dans l'arène le combat venait juste de débuter.

-'' tu es bien arrogant pour un Uchiwa, allez viens montre tout ta puissance''.

Sasuke ne tarda pas à donner une salve de coups poing et coup de pieds à son adversaire, mais son adversaire arrivait à esquiver, parer ou renvoyer chaque coup, ce qui était le plus étrange c'est qu'à chaque qu'il donnait il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Après trente secondes Sasuke s'éloigna d'un bond de son adversaire.

-''qu'es ce qui m'arrive à chaque fois je le frôle ou le touche je sens comme si mon chakra disparaissait''

Dans les tribunes

-'' Très malin de la part de son adversaire, ce servir de son orgueil pour l'obliger à attaquer au corps à corps et ainsi lui voler son chakra'' dit Hinata impassible, ayant sa main dans celle de Naruto.

-'' connaissant Sasuke il va essayer d'utiliser son Sharingan'' dit Naruto en baillant.

-'' ce combat est lassant, il utilise son chakra sans réfléchir'' reprit-il.

-'' t'as raison''

Dans l'arène :

-'' Sharingan'' pensa Sasuke dès qu'il dit cela, il mit un genou à terre et une main dans le cou juste à l'endroit où se trouvait le sceau maudit, il transpirait a grosse goute, sa respiration était saccadé.

-''c'est tous ce que tu as Uchiwa, j'attendais mieux de toi mais je suppose que je suis trop fort pour toi'' Sasuke grogna.

-'_'Qu'es ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi je n'arrive pas utiliser mes sharingans_'' il repensa à ce qu'a dit Naruto avant de les quitter. La marque maudite commença petit à petit à ce propagé sur tous son corps sans qu'ils puissent rien n'y faire. Tous les genins de Konoha présent lorsque Sasuke utilisa la première fois le sceau, a part Neji et Naruto, commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

-'_' Donc c'est cette marque, qui m'empêche de bien utilisé mon chakra ainsi que mon Sharingan_'' il se releva avec difficulté.

-''_je vais tous les montrer qu'es ce qu'un véritable Uchiwa, ce n'est pas cette marque qui va m'arrêter_'' il se mit à concentrer beaucoup plus de chakra dans ces yeux tout en repoussant la marque, il réussit tant bien que mal à activer son sharingan.

Avec notre couple préféré.

-'' il a activé son sharingan, il est fou ou inconscient ?'' demanda Hinata.

-''je dirai plutôt qu'il est stupide, il n'a pas remarqué que plus il utilise son sharingan et plus le sceau va se répandre'' dit Naruto en soupirant.

Retour dans l'arène.

Sasuke souffla bruyamment son corps lui faisait mal.

-'' bon il faut que je le termine'' pensa-t-il en voyant s'approcher son adversaire.

Il repensa à son combat contre Lee puis lui vient une idée. Il rassembla ces dernières forces pour son ultime attaque.

Il attendit que son adversaire se trouve juste à côté de lui, son adversaire attaqua mais il esquiva facilement puis il enchaina rapidement sur un coup pied circulaire faisant aller son adversaire vers le haut, puis il sauta se retrouvant dans le dos de son adversaire. Lorsqu'il allait continuer son attaque le sceau maudit recommença à se propager sur son corps.

-'' ce n'est pas cette marque qui va me contrôler'' pensa-t-il en essayant de toute ces forces a rejeté la marque, il réussit tant bien que mal à le rejeter et puis il termina son combo, comme il n'avait pas vu complètement la feuille du Lotus, il décida de terminer par son propre combo.

-''**Shishi rendan la fureur du Lion'' **cria-t-il après avoir donné un dernier coup à son adversaire l'envoyant ainsi au sol inconscient.

-'' Vainqueur Sasuke Uchiwa '' cria Hayate haut et fort.

-''BRAVO SASUKE TU ES LE MEILLEUR'' scanda haut et fort Sakura et Ino.

-'' Ces fan girls peuvent pas la fermer'' dit Hinata avec froideur.

-''Elles sont une honte pour toutes les Kunoichis'' continua-t-elle.

-'' t'as raison, mais pour le moment ne faisant rien'' dit calmement Naruto en pressant sur la main d'Hinata qui secalma tout de suite puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto avant que Naruto l'enlaça avec une main. Tout cette échange ne passa pas inaperçu a une certaine jounin qui est la sensei de la fille qu'elle considère comme sa petite sœur. Profitant du second match qui a lieu entre Shikamaru et une fille du son elle décida de les rendre visite.

-'' Salut vous deux '' dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Les deux concernés n'étaient en aucun cas surpris de son arrivé, ils se retournèrent en restant toujours enlacés et sourire a la jeune femme.

-'' Bonjour Kurenai-sensei'' répondirent-ils en cœur.

-'' Je vois que vous avez tous les deux beaucoup changés, combien de temps avez-vous été comme ça ?''

-'' nous avons toujours été comme ça mais certain circonstance nous a changé'' répondit calmement Hinata.

-'' comment ça ?'' demanda un Kurenai confus.

-''Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour les questions Kurenai-sensei...'' commença Naruto en regardant le match.

-'' Nous rependrons aux questions après la fin des éliminations'' finit Hinata en cœur.

Kurenai fut confus elle se demandait comment ces deux-là pouvaient être aussi coordonnée. Elle secoua la tête et décida d'aller rejoindre ces deux élèves. Les éliminatoires continuaient de passer tout en donnant envie à Naruto et Hinata de s'endormir par l'absurdité des combats. Sauf quelques un des matches en valait vraiment la peine d'être vu tel que celle de Shino où celui de Shikamaru. Heureusement pour eux le tableau d'affichage afficha enfin un de leurs noms.

''UZUMAKI NARUTO VS KIBA INUZUKA''

-'' Tien regarde ça Akamaru, une victoire facile ce dobe n'a aucune chance contre nous'' dit ce dernier avec beaucoup d'arrogance et un large sourire mais Akamaru au lieu d'être heureux se cacha plutôt dans la veste de son maître, il avait extrêmement peur de Naruto.

Kiba marcha fièrement dans l'arène donnant un sourire moqueur à Naruto.

-'' Es ce que tu pourrais lui casser une jambe, un bras et sa mâchoire, tout en faisant croire que c'est un accident bien sur''

-'' C'est vrai que c'est tentant ais je ne pense pas qu'il survivrait à mes coups'' répondit tranquillement Naruto en la donnant un rapide baiser sur la bouche.

-''Ben tant pis il vécut une vie courte mais mouvementé et je verserai une goute a son enterrement '' dit-elle un sourire

-'' Hinata !'' dit Naruto avec un sourire trahissant ainsi son amusement tout en descendant dans l'arène avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de grâce ces mains étaient dans ces poches, son manteau flottait tranquillement derrière lui. Son visage redevint impassible lorsqu'il regarda son adversaire. Il afficha un visage enragé lorsqu'il a vu Naruto et Hinata se sont embrassés.

-'' je vais le tuer'' pensa-t-il avec obsession.

-'' vous pouvez commencer'' cria Hayate en se décalant sur le côté.

-'' abandonne dobe, avant que je t'humilie comme une mouche'' dit Kiba avec un sourire arrogant.

-'' Akamaru tu peux sortir, je n'aurais pas besoin de toi pour mettre cet idiot a sa place'' dit-il en le déposant sur le sol. Pendant tout le discours de Kiba, Naruto n'a rien dit. Il est resté là sans bouger ni cligner des yeux.

-'' Je vois que tu as perdus ta langue, et comme tu ne veux pas…..'' Mais il n'avait jamais pu finir sa phrase car il s'est encastré dans le mur du fond de l'arène dans un trou de l'arène inconscient un bras, une jambe, le nez, trois dents et quelques côtes cassé.

Tout le monde à part Hinata était en état de choc, ils n'avaient rien vu une seconde Kiba parlait puis avant même la fin de cette seconde il logeait dans le mur.

En réalité Naruto s'est déplacé puis donna une pichenette avec deux doigts sur le bras gauche puis la jambe droite ensuite le nez après la bouche pour finir sur ces côtes tous en l'envoyant dans le mur puis reprit tranquillement sa place, tous cela en moins d'un centième de seconde.

Hinata applaudit bruyamment tout en essayant d'étouffer son rire alors que Lee rabotait quelque chose sur l'esprit de la jeunesse de Naruto brille de mille feu pendant que tout le monde était toujours en état de choc. Naruto se retourna vers Hayate.

-'' Vous pouvez annoncer le gagnant''

-''heu….oui vainqueur UZUMAKI NARUTO''

Sa voix mit fin à l'état de choc de tout le monde alors que Naruto remonta tranquillement les escaliers menant vers Hinata sous le regard incrédule de tout le monde. Il reçût un rapide baisé sur la bouche.

-'' c'était pas mal mais je pense que tu aurais dû casser ces deux bras et jambe ainsi que sa mâchoire et même le castrer ça aurais été plus amusant. T'as vus leurs têtes lorsqu'il est rentré dans le mur je croyais que, leurs mâchoires allaient toucher le sol'' elle lui donna un baiser bien vigoureux pour sa victoire.

-'' désolé de ne pas l'avoir beaucoup amoché mais je pense que les blessures qu'il a reçu soient suffisante pour le moment'' répondit-il en se retournant regardant ainsi le tableau pour savoir qui sont les prochain combattant.

Hyuga Hinata vs Haruno Sakura

Sakura sourit, elle pensait que ce sera une victoire facile depuis qu'elle savait que son adversaire est la plus faible du clan Hyuga.

-'' Je vais la montrer pourquoi il ne faut pas toucher à mes coéquipiers, ah dommage que Sasuke-kun et Kakashi-sensei ne verra pas ma victoire facile'' pensa-t-elle en imaginant ce qu'elle va faire sans penser a aucune instant qu'elle puisse perdre.

-'' C'est ton tour, ne détruit pas toute la salle'' dit Naruto avec un sourire amusé.

-'' Quoi tu me blesse là, je sais me contrôler, je vois que tu n'as confiance en ta propre femme, ah quelle misérable épouse je fais'' répondit-elle en mettant ces mains devant et faisant tomber des fausse larmes tout en faisant semblant de sangloter.

-'' Ouais ! Ouais !, rappelle-toi de ce qui est arrivé sur la planète Omega lorsque tu as détruit un village entier avec un coup de poing.''

-''Eh ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, qui aurait pu prévoir que tous les bâtiments avaient le même pilier qui leur permettait de rester debout, en plus ça avait bien avantagé la mission.''

-'' Ok ! Ok ! Amuse toi bien''

-''compte la dessus'' elle lui donna un baiser puis descendit les escaliers avec grâce délicatesse et élégance rendant ainsi quelques filles jalouse.

-'' Vous pouvez commencer'' cria Hayate

-''Abandonne Hinata avant que je t'humilie publiquement, surtout que tu es la plus faible de tout le clan Hyuga, en plus de cela Naruto il aime moi et pas toi, on peut dire qu'il a raison, je suis un ninja beaucoup plus belle mais aussi plus qualifier que toi.'' La banshee continua de dénigrer Hinata sans remarquer le changement dans l'attitude d'Hinata, son visage d'habitude bienveillante montrant une douceur sans équivoque devint froid encore plus froid que la glace ne montrant ainsi aucun sentiment. Une seule savait ce qui allait arriver la banshee.

-'' elle est morte''

Tout d'un coup Sakura et Hinata disparurent, les autres participants ainsi que leurs senseis ne pouvaient entendre que les bruits de craquement des os de la banshee mais aussi des tremblements de terre qui devenaient de plus en plus fort à chaque coup que donnait Hinata en faisant apparaitre des cratères.

Puis, dix secondes après que les deux Kunoichis avaient disparu (ou plutôt une kunoichi et une fan-girl), la banshee apparu dans le mur en face des autres participants, inconscient tout ensanglanté.

Un tremblement de terre d'une très forte intensité qui se fit sentir dans tout Konoha peut-être même dans tout la nation du feu faisant tomber tout le monde dans l'arène sur le sol.

Après qu'ils eurent tous revenus sur leurs pieds ils assistèrent à un spectacle plutôt surprenant. Dans l'arène à quelque mètre du sol au-dessus d'un énorme cratère on pouvait voir nos deux maîtres préférés.

Naruto bloquait le poing gauche d'hinata avec sa main gauche.

-'' Hinata calme toi, je pense que tu l'as déjà assez blessée, si tu continues tu risques de la tuer.'' Dit-il en regardant à travers ces beaux yeux blancs/mauves.

-'' Mais je ne vais pas la tuer, je veux juste détruire tous les os de son corps'' répondit-elle comme si c'est quelque chose de tout à fait naturel.

Naruto soupira puis tourna la tête vers Hayate.

-'' Vous pouvez annoncer le vainqueur car je ne pourrais pas la retenir très longtemps''

-'' heu…. Oui…. vainqueur Hinata Hyuga'' déclara-t-il en bégayant encore sous le choc.

Les deux jeunes se posèrent tranquillement sur le sol sans changer leurs positions.

-'' On a beaucoup de chose à dire Hiruzen, je te verrais dans ton bureau après l'avoir calmé'' dit-il par télépathie avant qu'ils disparaissent dans un éclaire jaune et mauve.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, troisième Hokage de Konoha, connu comme le professeur aussi pour avoir entraîné les trois sannins légendaire, fut en total état de chocs. Il crut avoir déjà tout vu mais ces deux jeunes surpassaient tout.

-'' _Je commence à me faire vieux pour tout ça_'' pensa-t-il en soupirant avant de d'appeler les médecins pour ramasser ce qu'il restait de la banshee puis demanda Hayate de reprendre l'épreuve. Il sentait que demain serait une très longue journée.


End file.
